Lost And Found
by Assilem
Summary: When you lose someone, who can alway get them back, but sometimes, they come with a little more then when you left them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, I'm poor so don't sue…just for fun! So enjoy!

A/N: This is a story that deals with losing a love, then finding them again. This is my own and no one else's, and if it does resemble yours I am sorry.

Lost and Found

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Assilem

Portland, Maine, December 22, 1955

Portland General 

As Hawkeye Pierce walked into his office in the late afternoon after a long day in surgery, he slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes. He sat there for a minute when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said with his eye closed. 

"Hey Hawk."

"Hi, Jake what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Jake said as he sat down.

"Yeah what kind of favor?"

"Well my wife's sister is in town, and Katie has to go to this Christmas thingy, and her sister needs a date."

"Thanks for the offer Jake, but I cant."

"Oh come on Hawk, do this for a friend."

"I would love too, but I cant."

"Hawk, your father is here in the hospital, and he won't be home till after Christmas,"

"I know Jake, I just cant."

"What would you rather do, then take out a pretty lady?"

"Oh, I don't know, write a long letter, then tare it up."

"Hawk you haven't been on one date since you got home, not ONE! That's not healthy. You go straight home every night, and write letters to this one person then rip them up."

"I know Jake, you don't have to tell me."

"Hawk, you have to get out, and I think that you might like Meg."

"Yeah?"

"She's great. If I didn't love Katie so much, I would marry her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, common Hawk."

"Jake listen, I cant because I'm in love."

"Oh, I didn't know. You never mentioned her."

"That's because I haven't seen her since Korea."

"Was she Korean?"

"No, she was our Head Nurse," Hawkeye paused, "Spectacular woman she is, smart, sexy, legs that go on forever, these blue eyes that look like ice. A temper, that can kill, and I love that temper, I love everything about her."

"Have you tried to contact her?"

"I wouldn't know where to start, that last time I head from her she was in Korea."

"What about her home town?"  


"She doesn't have one, both parents were Army. She moved around a lot."

"Well Katie and her sister were Army Brats, maybe they can help. Meg was in Korea, she was the Head Nurse at a M*A*S*H. Plus if I don't find a date for her, well lets say I'll be taking cold showers."

Hawkeye burst into laughter, while the two walked out of the office. "Okay, fine. When is it?".

"Christmas Eve."

"Sure, where should I meet you?"

"Here I guess. Around six o'clock, I'll drive back to my place."

"Okay, do you know what colour dress she's wearing?"

"No clue, why?"

"Never mind, is she allergic to flowers?"

"Nope, I know this cause I listen."

"Sure you do."

"I do! How dare you say I don't." Jake exclaimed in mock horror.

"Jake, shut up! I gotta go, I gotta go see my dad."

"Okay, I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yeah, bye Jake." Hawk said as they split ways in the hall. He walked right past the nurse's station, without even a single glance at the blonde working. All the nurses at Portland General, didn't ask why, but Hawkeye wouldn't even join one of them for lunch, or even a casual conversation. It was strictly medicine. And one nurse wanted to know why. She had known Hawkeye for years, and for years he flirted with every nurse he could. 

"Hawk!" Hawkeye turned around to see a red head staring at him.

"Oh, hi Claire."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"How long have you known me?"

"Too long, why?"

"Even since you came home, you haven't flirted with any of my nurses, and I wanted to know why. We're all worried about you, I mean, how old is your dad? And his still making passes at all the nurses."

"Especially you Claire."

"Yeah, and you haven't even made one pass at me. I got at least one every hour before."

"Yeah, well, there's only one Irish head nurse I want to flirt with."

"And its not Claire Margaret Sullivan," Claire noticed the way he friend's eyes lit up when she mentioned the name Margaret. "The nurse you want is named Margaret isn't it?"

"Look Claire I gotta go, is my dad still awake?"

"Should be, when I left him he was trying to take his own blood pressure."

"Okay, thanks." Hawkeye said laughing.

"And tell him to stop playing with his IV!"

"Yes Claire!" He called back walking down the hall, and into his father's room. "Hey dad."

"Hi Ben. Come here and give me a hand, by the way Claire is trying to kill me!" Daniel exclaimed in a joking voice.

"You just hush up there Daniel Jacob Pierce," Claire said walking in and over to his bed.

"Yes ma'am." 

"Carry on, I just have to take his blood pressure."

"She wouldn't let me take it by myself, I'm a big boy you know Claire, and a Doctor to boot."

"I don't care if you're the pope, you just had surgery on your hip. And you said yourself, a nurses job is to nurse people back to health."

"She got you there dad."

"She does and I hate it!" Daniel said as he watched Claire take his blood pressure. "So what can I do for you son?"

"I, I need to talk to you."

"So talk, just pretend I'm not here. And if you really want I can give you some advice."

"Thanks Claire. You know Jake Starling, a surgeon here?"

"Yeah, he came into see me today."

"I see him everyday." Claire said as she wrote some information on Daniel's chart.

"Well, he sort of asked me to take his sister in law out."

"So what's wrong with that? You haven't been out on a date since you came home."

"I know. But dad,"

"I know, I know. You're in love."

"And you don't want to lose her, but then again you never had her in the first place." Claire added sitting down. "Hawk listen to me, you can't pin for a girl that you don't have."

"Claire, you don't understand."

"But I do. Son, you need to either move on or try to locate her. From what I've read, you are in love with Margaret, but you need to get on with your life."

"Okay dad."

"See Hawk, I told you her name was Margaret. But I need to go. And I want you to go out with Jake's sister-in-law, and have fun. If you don't like her, then I'll help locate this Margaret for you. My brother is still in the army, so he might be able to help."

"Thank Claire."

"Any time. And Daniel, don't play!" Claire ordered and walked out.

"I love her dad."

"Who doesn't love Claire."

"Margaret dad! Margaret! I adore Claire, she's one the best nurses I've ever scrubbed with." 

"Same here."

"I should go and let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning dad."

"Bye son."

"Bye dad." Hawkeye said walking out of his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, I'm poor so don't sue…just for fun! So enjoy!

A/N: This is a story that deals with losing a love, then finding them again. This is my own and no one else's, and if it does resemble yours I am sorry.

Lost and Found

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Assilem

Portland, Maine, December 22, 1955

Starling Residents

Margaret Houlihan sat in the living room of her sister's house as she watched her daughter play with her cousin. Margaret couldn't believe that her little girl was already nineteen months old. Charlotte looked so much like her, except for one detail. Charlotte had her father's eyes. As Margaret sat watching Charlotte play with her older cousin, her sister Katie walked in.

"Hey Maggie."

"Hi Katie."

"What are you looking at?"

"Charlotte,"

"Okay, guess what you know that thing I have to go to on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes."

"Well I got you a date, and a sitter."

"I can't leave Charlotte."

"Yes you can. Come on, he works with Jake."

"A doctor?"

"That's right. He's chief of general surgery at Portland General."

"Oh?" Margaret asked less then enthused.

"Yes, he lives in Crabapple Cove, Jake took us there in August. Is absolutely beautiful."

"Crabapple Cove?" Margaret asked looking at her sister.

"That's right, have you heard about it?"

"Yes actually. One of the doctors that was in Korea with me, was from there."

"Well maybe he knows him. The town isn't the big."  


"I know."

"So come on," Katie said then whispered. "We might even find Charlotte's father." Margaret smiled and nodded.

"Fine, Charlotte baby, come here." The chubby blonde got up and ran to her mother, Margaret smiled as the little girl jumped onto her mother's lap.

"Mommy." She smiled hugging her.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yup. Mommy 'en kissmas?"

"In 3 sleeps."

"Tay."

"Ready for a bath?"

"Yup!" Charlotte clapped. Margaret laughed and stood up. "Wif bubbles?"

"With Bubbles, come on. Kate you want Anna to have a bath too?"

"She can have a shower in the morning. But I think its time she get her jamies on."

"Kay mom." Anna said standing up. "Auntie Maggie, can I help with Charlotte?"

"Of course Anna." Margaret smiled, as the three girls walked down the hall.

"Well Michael, it's just you and me." Katie laughed as her son walked in.

"I'm gonna go read, can you help me?"

"Of course. Let's go." Katie smiled as she and her son walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Portland, Maine, December 24, 1955

Starling Residents

"Come on Maggie."

"I can't. I can't leave Charlotte alone."

"Never trust baby sitters. Why don't you leave her with Grace?"

"I can't sorry Katie." Margaret smiled. She had the little girl on her hip. "You know how Charlotte is. She doesn't know many people here, and isn't comfortable with them."

Kate looked at the baby, "Okay, maybe your mommy's date won't mind spending the night with you," Kate smiled taking Margaret's little girl. Charlotte looked at her Aunt and smiled. "Where did you get those eyes from?" Margaret smiled at her daughter. She had her mother's features, except for the eyes and smile. Charlotte was a chubby little girl who loved to eat. And play, with her food that is.

"That is a mystery. You better get ready." Margaret said taking the little girl back. Charlotte leaned into her mother. Margaret tightened her grip and gently rubbed her back.

"Mommy?"

"What is it Charlotte?"

"I'm hungy." She smiled. 

"You are, you just ate."

"Hungy again." Margaret laughed at her daughter.

"Okay, something small." Charlotte smiled and wiggled out of her mother's arms. 

She loved to watch Charlotte. That little girl was her life. Since September 18, 1954, the day she was born, Charlotte had been her life. She reminded her of Hawkeye; the same loving spirit. And now he was lost. She hadn't seen him since Korea, he met her at the 8063rd, they had to see each other again. One night of heated passion and they went their separate ways. 

"Mommy, oood." Charlotte smiled grabbing her mother's pant leg. Margaret smiled and picked her up and walked into the kitchen.

That night while Katie was getting ready Margaret was sitting playing with Charlotte. Katie's kids went over to their grandparents. Margaret didn't know them that well and Charlotte didn't want to go so Margaret was stuck with her daughter. She never minded though.

They told her date that she wasn't able to go, but he still wanted to meet her. He really didn't want to go either. But Claire and Daniel told him to go meet her, maybe she was the one.

******

Hawkeye didn't bother putting a suit on, just a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt. After all it was Christmas season. He met Jake and headed for his place.

When they arrived at the house, Jake and Hawkeye walked into the house to get out of the cold. "Come on, you'll love her." Jake smiled as the two men walked into the den where Margaret and Charlotte were reading. Charlotte was cuddled into her mother pointing to the pictures on the page as Margaret was reading. Margaret this is my friend Hawkeye, Hawk this is Margaret," He started. The two stared at each other in surprise. He never expected to see her.

"Margaret." He whispered. Margaret placed Charlotte down and fell into his arms. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Charlotte didn't like it. She never liked to share he mother.

"Mommy." She said shyly. Margaret quickly remembered about the small girl and bent down and picked her up.

"This is Charlotte." Margaret smiled placing the girl on her hip.

"Hi Doll." He smiled. "I know you." 

"You do?" She was surprised to say the least. She hadn't see him for 2 years, an he knew about her daughter.

"Sure do. Colonel Potter sent me her picture."

"I knew he would." Margaret smiled.

"And he also told me what happened with Greg." He said softly. 

Margaret smiled slightly at the memory. When she got home she hooked up with her old boyfriend, and then discovered they were going to have a baby. Once he found out, he left her.

"You look good."

"Right back at ya," He smiled, then looked at the blonde staring at him. "You too Doll. You look like your mommy, but those sea blue eyes aren't hers."

"Greg's." Margaret pointed out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Katie for Christmas. She invited me last year but Charlotte was too little."

"Well I want to talk to you." 

"Me too. It's almost bedtime anyway." 

"Okay, I'll talk with Jake here. Night-Night Doll." He waved. Charlotte smiled and waved to the strange man and her Uncle.

"Okay. Be right back." Margaret said heading upstairs.

"What was that about?" Jake asked staring at his friend.

"What?"

"You know her?"

"Sure do, that's the woman I love." He smiled.

Upstairs Katie saw everything and went to her sister.

"Maggie what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That, downstairs. Do you know him?"

"That's the man I love." Margaret smiled. "Have for a long time." She admitted as she laid Charlotte in her bed.

"He's the one isn't he?"

"Yeah, the one I lost. But I found him." 

Downstairs:

"You love her?"

"Yeah I do. I thought I lost her all those years ago, but I found her and I plan never to let her go."

"She's the one you were talking about?"

"Sure is." He smiled. Jake shook his head and looked at Katie and Margaret who just walked in.

"Well we have to go now. You two have a good time."

"We will." Margaret smiled giving her brother-in-law a hug. Jake hugged her and shook hands with Hawkeye, then left.

"Look at you; I can't believe you're here." 

"Neither can I."

"Claire was right."

"Who?" Margaret asked as they sat down.

"Claire. My friend. She said I would find you."

"Were you looking?"

"Yeah, I really was. I was worried."

"There was no need to be, I took care of myself."

"I see that, you have a little girl."

"Charlotte Anne Houlihan." Margaret smiled.

"Such a pretty name."

"Thank you." Margaret smiled. "What have you been up too?"

"Oh just living. I work at Portland General. My dad is there right now, he just had surgery."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now what have you been up to? I only hear things from the Colonel, and I think he tones them down."

"Well, I don't know what he exactly told you, but I'm working in Boston and taking care of Charlotte. That's my life."

"That's all he's told me too." Hawkeye smiled. He looked at Margaret, 'God she's beautiful' he thought. "Margaret I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Margaret asked with a smile. He smiled and took her hands in his own,

"Margaret, I want you to know how much I care for you, not just care, but love you. I've been miserable for the past two years. You made my life bearable in Korea, and I thought that when I got home, that things would turn back to normal. Well it didn't. I thought about you while I was in the cracker factory, you were the one that made everything come clear. When I returned home, it was the saddest thing I experienced. Margaret I love you and can't live without you."

Margaret stared at him, staring hard. Did he mean all this? Or was he trying to get into her pants. No, he wasn't. The look of sincerity in his eyes told the truth. She looked deep into the blue eyes in front of her and smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled. Hawkeye smiled brightly and kissed her. When they pulled apart she opened her mouth to say something, but Hawkeye stopped her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words." He smiled. 

"I do. About the same time I wanted to hear them from you." She smiled leaning into him. The two sat there not moving or talking until they both feel asleep. When Jake and Katie got home they saw the two sleeping on the couch in each other's arms.

"He loves her you know." Jake commented.

"She loves him." Katie said with a smile. "They love each other."

"They belong together. Just look how peaceful they seem."

"They do look peaceful. But what about Charlotte, she's not going to like the idea of sharing Maggie."

"Lets not worry about it." Jake smiled, and led his wife upstairs.

The next morning Margaret was woken up by the crying of Charlotte, she pulled herself out of Hawkeye's arms and ran to the small girl who started laughing when she saw her mother.

"Hi Honey."

"Hi Mommy!" She said happily. "Who dat?" She asked pointing to Hawkeye.

"That is Hawkeye honey, you met him last night." 

"I member. Ead wif me?" She asked reaching her arms out. Hawkeye smiled and took her.

"Sure. Why not. When is Santa coming?"

"Wen Anna an Mike comes ome."

"Oh, where are they?" He asked as they walked downstairs.

"Dere gammies." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." She smiled. "Otty?"

"Oh Margaret why don't you take her?"

"Sure." Margaret smiled reaching for the blonde little girl.

"No, tay wif Hakeye." She said hugging his neck.

"Okay Doll, lets go to the bathroom." He smiled. Not once did he ever imagine saying that to a toddler.

Margaret smiled. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Charlotte. It seemed like the little girl already liked him. It was a good thing. Life didn't turn out exactly how either of them thought it would, but better. They found themselves in each other. And Charlotte was a part of both their lives.

That's how Margaret remembered it. And always would. A 'Match made in Heaven', was a 'Match made in Hell'.


End file.
